


For The Love of Philosophy

by musicluver2312



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicluver2312/pseuds/musicluver2312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Laura Hollis has a paper due for her philosophy class but just can't seem to figure out what to write? Well if she's lucky her philosophy major roommate just might help her out, for a price of course.<br/>A smutty one shot, all human. There is no plot at all, just fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Philosophy

This philosophy class was going to be the death of me, I swear. Three pages into my ten page essay that was due next week and I was already drawing a blank on what to write. I took a sip of hot cocoa from my Doctor Who mug and leaned back in my chair, trying to think. My package of chocolate chip cookies was almost gone and I groaned at this realization. Yes I know, hot cocoa and cookies, not that nutritious. They were the only things keeping me sane though. That and the fact that my insanely annoying roommate had been gone all day, letting me enjoy this one day to myself. Carmilla was the worst roommate ever. She never cleaned up after herself, always ate my food, and kept me up at all hours of the night because she appeared to be nocturnal. Not to mention her favorite past time was tormenting me with endless flirting and sarcasm. 

I sighed and walked over to my bed, taking a break from looking at the bright computer screen. One of my philosophy books was laying there so I decided to give that a shot, hoping it would give me some ideas for my paper. Just when I was getting comfortable though, I heard the door to the dorm open and then close loudly. 

“Hey there creampuff, miss me today?” I huffed as a response. 

“Hardly. I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet today.” I knew Carmilla was smirking but I didn’t give her the satisfaction of looking up at her. 

“Nietzsche, huh? Great philosopher. I enjoyed learning about him.” At this comment, I looked at Carmilla. 

“You know about him?” 

“Duh, cutie. I am a philosophy major.” She walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. How had I not known she was a philosophy major? Maybe she could help me with my paper! 

“There wouldn’t be any chance you would want to help me with a paper for this class, would there be?” I asked cautiously. 

She looked up at me with her classic smirk and placed her hand on my leg. 

“Well that depends. What do I get in return?” I swallowed slowly and tried to calm my breathing. 

“I will help you do laundry for a month?” I said meekly. I knew it was a horrible response but I wasn’t going to give into her sexual innuendo. Carmilla sighed in response. 

“What is your paper about?” I handed her the assignment and then let her read what I had already typed out. 

“You actually have a really good start here. I would expand upon these parts though,” she said while highlighting a couple sections on the screen. 

For the next hour we discussed the project, Carmilla explaining some of her own theories and things she had learned and then proof reading what I wrote as I typed. This was the longest amount of time we had ever actually spent together without arguing. As I looked over at her while she was reading the paragraph I had just finished, I let myself actually see just how beautiful she was. Underneath all of the angst and sarcasm, I think Carmilla is actually a good person. I smiled to myself and looked away. 

“What’s that smile for, cutie? See something you like?” And just like that, the Carmilla I had come to know was back. 

“I was just thinking about how it’s so nice of you to help me. I kind of like spending time with you when you’re not being a total butthead.” 

“Butthead, huh? I don’t think anyone other than my brother has ever called me that,” she said nudging my arm softly. “Well I think your paper is basically done. Just need a conclusion and then that’ll be that!” 

Carmilla then proceeded to gather a couple things from her side of the bed. 

“I have to go run an errand; I’ll be back later tonight cupcake.” 

Shortly after she had left, I pulled up the latest fanfiction I had been reading. It was a guilty pleasure of mine and this one was fantastic. Unlike my usual Harry Potter pairings, I had found a great Bella and Alice fic that had me hooked. I only read them when Carmilla was gone, though, because I knew that if she found out I would never hear the end of it. As I started to scroll down, a particularly erotic scene began to play out and my mind immediately drifted to Carmilla. Something about seeing her today without her usual shield up made her so much more attractive to me. I glanced at the clock debating on if I had enough time to relieve some stress from the day. 

“Smutty fanfiction I see.” A low chuckle accompanied these words and I jumped slightly. 

“Carmilla! I didn’t even hear you come in!” I tried to hide the story, but to no avail. She had already seen what I had been reading and there was no point in trying to deny it. 

Suddenly I felt her breath against my ear. 

“I believe you still owe me payment for helping you earlier,” she husked against my skin. My breath hitched and I tried to slow my heart. 

“What, um, what did you have in m-mind?” I stuttered out. Damn my brain right now! 

Fingertips grazed over my collar bone and I felt her lips graze my pulse point. 

“Oh I think you know,” she whispered before placing an actual kiss on my neck. 

Carmilla spun my chair around so I was facing her, our faces only centimeters apart. I couldn’t help but look down at her lips and then back to her eyes, which were black with desire. A shudder ran over my body at the realization of just how turned no she was. Without another word, Carmilla captured my lips with her own and I finally let out a moan, kissing her back. Her hands became intertwined in my hair, pulling softly, causing my mouth to open just enough for her to slide her tongue inside. I could feel my body growing hotter and I moaned loudly into her mouth. This seemed to be a good enough invitation for her to pull me from my chair and push me back onto my bed. 

Our kiss had been broken, but only for a second as she straddled my lap and removed her shirt, revealing a sexy black lace bra. I let my fingers run over her taunt stomach, moving up to cup her breasts through her bra. This made Carmilla arch her back into my hand, her eyes closing as I moved my thumb over her nipple straining against the fabric. With a growl, she grabbed my hand from her body so she could remove my shirt as well. I self-consciously tried to cover myself but Carmilla wouldn’t let me, holding both my arms at my sides. Her lips were soon back on mine and then moving down my neck to the tops of my breasts. She reached around and with one hand undid the clasp so she could slide the straps down my shoulders. Once the garment was thrown to the side, her lips found my erect nipples, swirling her tongue around each one. I gripped the sheets and moaned as her teeth grazed against me. 

While she was teasing each one, she removed her own bra, pressing her breasts against my stomach. They were so soft, I had to touch them. My fingers mimicked her tongue and soon we were both panting with desire. I lifted my knee up to her center, hoping to gain the upper hand over her, which I did briefly. She ground her hips down onto my leg and I could feel how hot she was even through both of our pants. Then she slipped her hand between us and pressed her palm against me and I lost all control. I needed her to touch me. 

“Carmilla, fuck, I need you….” I groaned out, grinding against her. She smirked and then did something I was not expecting. 

Suddenly I was facing the pillows, as Carmilla flipped me over and kneeled behind me. She positioned my hands so they were on either side of my head and then reached down to undo my pants. Oh my god, this was going to be how she took me. I grew instantly wet because of this. My pants had been discarded and now all I had on was a pair of skimpy lace panties which I’m sure didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

“Fuck, Laura, you’re so wet for me.” I whimpered at her words. 

She started to spread my legs from behind with her knees and then reached around my waist to softly run her fingers over the fabric of my panties, directly above my clit. My body convulsed, forcing her hand harder against me. Once she felt her effect on me, there was no holding back. She slid the panties to the side and began running her fingers along my slit, spreading my wetness over her fingers. After circling my clit, she suddenly slid two fingers deep inside me, causing a load moan to escape my mouth. I bucked my hips against her, matching her every thrust. It didn’t take long for me to feel my orgasm building. I felt my walls start to clench around her and I cried out in ecstasy as my body shook with pleasure. 

It took a few minutes for me to recover, my body collapsing onto the bed. That had been the best orgasm I had ever had by far. 

“Damn, cutie, I would have tried harder to get you sooner if I knew you wanted me this bad,” Carmilla said as she licked each of her fingers slowly, tasting me. 

I then pounced on her, flipping us over so I was on top. 

“Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
